Possession
by It's in me08
Summary: aisha gets possessed by an evil goddess, and there's only one way for her to be free. there's a aisha and adam hook up, i like them as a couple. go ahead check out my story and see if you hate it, love it, or in between.
1. the battle

**Possession**

I don't own the power rangers, sorry it's true

"This time I'll destroy you rangers!" "Only in your dreams zedd", yelled the white ranger Tommy Oliver. "Yeah!" replied the rest of the

team in unison. "Putties, tengas, destroy those rangers!" Zedd said as he growled in frustration. "Bring it on wannabe be big birds!" "Hey

that was a good line Aisha." "Thanks Billy" "its morphin time" said Tommy. (Tommy- White tiger, Rocky- Tyrannosaurus, Kimberly-

Pterodactyl, Adam- Mastodon, Aisha- Saber tooth tiger, Billy- Triceratops!) There were three tengas and two putties to each ranger.

Tommy delivered a corkscrew kick to his tengas who were dumb enough to stand one behind the other. Then he kicked his putties on

their Z's causing them to disassemble. "It seems like they aren't putting up a good fight" said Rocky who had beaten his opponents with

ease. Moments after Rocky commented about the fight the rest of the putties and tengas took flight. "Well Zedd looks like it's just you

against us now." "Don't worry you cute pink ranger!" "Ewww gross, now we definitely have to end you" said Kim. "Oh, I'm so scared

of you, but how can you defeat me when I now stand towering above you?" "Guys it's time to call on our megazords!" "Right Adam!"

the group answered. Tommy called to his separate zord. "Saba, prepare to fire missiles." "Right, but don't you think we need to save the

best for last?" criticized Saba. "No, this nightmare needs to end right here and now! Fire!" The two missiles took Lord Zedd in surprise,

then the megazord cut the hand that was holding on to zedd's stick with his initial Z. The megazord got in three excellent shots to Zedds

chest before he could grab his staff. "I have an idea!" stated Aisha. "What is it?" the others asked. "Tommy, you throw two fireballs to

Zedds head, because I think that's his weak spot, then the megazord cuts off his head!" "That's pretty gruesome but worth a shot" "is

that supposed to be a compliment or criticism Adam?" "Both, but a little more criticism" wisecracked Adam. "Ok guys you ready?

"We're ready when you are Tommy!" "Saba, get a lock on Zedds head, and when you have a clear shot shoot!" "It's already been

done." As Tommy looked up he saw his fellow friends in the megazord get a clear, clean cut of Zedds head. When Lord Zedd's body

burst into flames they knew it was over. "We did it guys!" responded a happy Kim. "Rangers, you have destroyed Lord Zedd the

commander of all that is evil and wicked in this world. I congratulate you on job well done. You all may go now and rest. I'll contact you

when your services are needed." "Thanks Zordon" replied the rangers. Once the rangers were demorphed they all headed down to

Zedd's last battle ground to see if it was really over with. "Do you guys see anything suspicious?" "No, not really Kim" Aisha said. "The

only thing that's left of him is his magic stick thingy." responded Adam. "I think we need to carry it back to the command center so it

can't be used for evil any longer." "Your right Billy, because who know what other evil being is out there waiting to retrieve Lord Zedd's

staff and affect Angel Grove again……." "Rita honey I can't believe those stupid teenagers fell for one of our tricks again. They should

know by now that we can't be trusted or defeated." "Little do they know Zeddy that the first person to touch your staff will be possessed

by the dark goddess Desire. The goddess of lust, and temptation. She will be even more powerful with the power ranger's powers once

she's taken control of their body." guaranteed Rita. "Yes darling, I wonder who's gonna be unlucky today? (Both do their evil laugh)


	2. unexpected company

Ch. 2

I still don't own the power rangers, but one day I will!

"Aisha, do you have a good hold onto the staff?" "Yeah Rocky, thanks for the concern" Aisha said sarcastically. The moment she said

those words an awesome surge of power ran through her little petite body. "Whoa that was amazing" Aisha said under her breath. "Hey

Aisha, will you take that to Zordon, because we're all beat." "No problem you guys. Finally we can all rest for a long time to come.

"Yes!" "Sweet!" "That sounds good" "see ya!" Aisha's friends said as they all left. "Hmm, the one you call Rocky and Adam are pretty

cute. By the end of the night I'll be in both of their beds." "Who are you, and what are you doing in my body?" "In due time you will find

out yellow one, in due time. But for now I have to get ready" "my friends will find out who you are and save me!" "They'll just have to get

use to the new you. So shut up and teleport me to your home" "you're not gonna get away with this!" said a stubborn Aisha as she

teleported home. "What do you have in your closet that is low-cut, tight fitting, and scantly clad?" "I won't give you another answer till

you tell me who you are!" "Bitchy aren't we, my name is Desire, the dark goddess of lust and temptation. Your wardrobe sucks and

needs a major change." "Well that's too bad; I don't get paid until next week." "Who needs money when you have power?" "Apparently

you do since you're me." "Fool!" Desire said to Aisha, and with the wave of a hand Desire completely changed Aisha's closet from its

regular jeans, shorts, and Nike jackets to sleek, body curving, low rise jeans, mini-mini skirts, and lace tanks. "You should thank me for

giving you a new wardrobe" "whoa thanks, I guess" "now it's time to visit your friends and give them a handful of the new you." Aisha

had totally forgotten about Desire going after her friends Rocky and Adam. "You better not harm them!" angrily cried Aisha. "Blah, blah,

blah, do you always talk this much? Now leave me in peace!" Aisha wanting no harm to come to her friends sat back helplessly as Desire

picked out a thigh high hip hugging denim mini, a yellow floral mesh tank with pink roses, and yellow flip flops. "I ain't gonna lie she does

make me look better in what she's pick than what I usually wear. Too bad I'm not enjoying this. "Lets go to the black rangers home"

Aisha willingly proceeded. "Knock, knock" Adam Park was relaxing on his couch drinking a sprite and watching TV, when there was a

knock at his door. "I wonder who that can be. I didn't plan on having company." Adam went towards the door and opened it. He was

surprised to see Aisha standing there, but this wasn't the Aisha he was use to seeing. This Aisha seemed different but Adam just threw

the thought out of his mind. "Uh, hi Adam can I come in for awhile?" "Yeah sure. Have a seat, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No but thanks for asking" "no problem Aisha. In the back of Adams mind he kept thinking about the feelings he had for her. Since stone

canyon and all the way up to Angel Grove he had a tremendous crush on her. "I like her but I can't tell her. There she is sitting in my

home, looking so pretty and all I can do is stare." "So what brings you by?" asked Adam. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is

that a crime?" "Hell no, but I wanna do more than talk" Adam pondered in his head. "No, you're always welcomed Aisha." He just

couldn't stop staring at Aisha that soon he got aroused, and knew that Aisha was watching him slowly embarrass himself. "Uh, can you

excuse me for a sec?" "Sure" responded Desire. While Adam hurried upstairs Desire followed him silently. "Seems like your friend is hot

for you. We should tell him, no show him how we fell towards him" "What! You can't do that!" "I can and I will, you just hang on tight

it's gonna be a bumpy ride." While Adam was in his room upstairs trying to get himself under control Desire snuck in and was watching

Adam secretly until she spoke up. "Am I interrupting anything?" Surprised that Aisha was in his room Adam turned around fast forgetting

to close his zipper. Only then did he realize that Aisha was looking at his crotch. "Oh, uh, I don't know what to say. "I'm sorry; I

shouldn't have been doing this" "no Adam it's alright." Desire walked over to Adam and gave him the most passionate kiss he ever

received in his lifetime. Then Desire began to take off Adams shirt revealing the rock hard abs the Adam kept in shape by doing karate

and fighting against evil. "Aisha we should…" "We should keep going; I've wanted you for a long time. This just feels so right. Let's not

stop." Desire began to kiss Adam again, but this time with more intensity. Aisha unable to do anything could feel every touch and kiss that

Adam gave her body. It felt so good to feel Adam. The warmth of his skin, the feel of his fingertips caressing her body, and the kisses. If

only Aisha was doing all the things to Adam herself. It would make things even more special. "Adam I do want you, but I'm not sure if

you want me." But all Aisha could do was watch from the side lines as her crush and Desire were in the heat of the moment.


	3. another round

Ch.3

I still don't own the power rangers. This is a cruel, cruel world!

A little after 9: 30 PM Desire decided to leave Adams house and proceed to Rocky DeSantos house. Aisha just chilled and thought

about all that had happened between Adam and her possessed body. "I didn't know that Adam was into me." "I didn't know he could

go so far into you." Desire wisecracked. "Now why don't we head over to the other ones house, Rocky it is? Lets see what he's

packing." No more than ten seconds later they were standing on the DeSantos porch. Just like Adam he was all alone. "Ding, Dong!" "I

wonder…?" "What do you wonder Desire?" "Whether to keep or get rid of you. Which do you prefer?" "you can't kill me because if

you do the rest of the rangers will suspect something and try to free me" "please, just sit back and enjoy the rest of the night" no sooner

as Desire and Aisha finished their little argument rocky came and opened the door. "Hey girl, (yawn), what ya doing?" "Oh, I'm sorry did

I wake you?" "No you didn't I'm always happy to see you. So what brings a pretty young girl down to these parts?" "Well, I dunno how

to tell you this so I'll just so you." Desire pushed Rocky onto the leather sofa and just like that she was positioned against his pelvis.

"What the hell?" "This is what I wanted to show you." Desire began to take off her shirt as rocky stared in confusion and awe. "What are

you doing Aisha?" "Don't you want me?" "Umm…" "Let me answer that for you." As Desire leant in for a kiss Rocky stood up and

Aisha's body hit the floor. "Oh, I see you like it rough" "W-w-what's gotten into to you?" "Well I realized that I like you and I wanted

you to know it in a very special way." Desire began to run her hands up rocky's legs. When they got to close for comfort, Rocky fell

back onto his sofa in pure ecstasy. "Now are you gonna let me finish or what?" "No Aisha we can't" "Arrgh, I give up! You'll end up

paying for it soon." Desire put back on her shirt and was about to leave when Rocky grabbed her by the arm. "Aisha we should talk

about this." Desire didn't say a word but she had a Rick James five-finger moment and slapped the hell out of Rocky. Then she turned

around and left rocky with his face stinging. When Aisha left, Rocky noticed that normally when Aisha teleported it was a bright yellow.

But tonight it had a darker tint to it than usual. "I can't believe that wrench didn't want me!" screamed Desire in frustration. "He's not

gonna screw his best friend!" "Well Adam just did!" "No, he did my possessed body that I have no control over." 'Well that's a shame,

he could've came in use, but now it looks like I've got to kill him." "No you won't, you're not gonna do any harm to any of my friends!"

"Brring, bring!" the phone rang throughout the Parks' household as a sleepy Adam answered the phone. "Hello? oh hey Rocky, what's

up?" "Dude I gotta tell you something. Can I come over?" "Yeah sure." In a few seconds alight of red settles into Adams living room.

"Yo Ad, I think there's something wrong with Aisha. She came over to my house, took off her shirt, and then she groped me. That's not

Aisha! Did she come over here too?" "Uh, no, I haven't seen her around since the battle." "We should call the others and tell them."

"No!" said Adam. "Why not? Are you sure she didn't come over here, c'mon tell me the truth." "Well she came over and we watched a

movie, that's all." "But don't you think we need to inform the others?" "I'll tell them. It seems like you've had a bad night." "Thanks man.

See you tomorrow at school, later!" and in a red light rocky disappeared out of Adams room. "Maybe I should've told him."


	4. suspicous

Ch.3

Still no ownership of the power rangers.

"Hey Tommy!" chirped Kim. "Hey beautiful." The couple walked into the juice bar and sat down at a vacant table. A couple of minutes

later Rocky, Adam, and Billy joined them. "Hey where's Aisha? Is she here today?" asked a concern Kim. "Well I haven't seen her

around" added Billy. "Guys I think there's something wrong with Aisha." "Why do you think that Rocky?" "Cause Tommy she came on

to me last night." "What!" Billy, Kim, and Tommy said at the same time. "She was all on me!" exclaimed Rocky. "No offense to you

Rocky, but why would she want you? You and her are best buds." "I know that Kim, and I told her that. She left me a painful reminder

when I told her though." "Man, I don't know what to tell you Rocko…." "Oh, so are we talking about me Tommy?" "Uh..." "You

don't have to explain, I see ho wit is!" and with that notion Aisha began to walk away. "Yo Aisha where are you going?" "Don't worry

about where I'm going Tommy, just worry about how long you'll gonna be in the emergency room." "Huh, what are you talking about?"

"This!" Aisha grabbed Tommy's arm and practically broke it like a toothpick. "Arrgh!" Tommy cried in agony. "Ha, that'll teach you

not to talk about me behind my back." Aisha then disappeared as quickly as she came. "Ai, yi, yi!" I don't believe what you're telling

me!" "Alpha don't you see Tommy's arm!" Kim screeched. "Didn't I tell you something was off about her?" said rocky. "That's so

unlike Aisha, I've never seen her like this before Zordon." "Neither have I Billy. I believe she has been possessed by Desire." "Who's

Desire, Zordon?" asked Tommy. "Desire is the dark goddess of lust and temptation. I am afraid that when Aisha touched Lord Zedd's

staff somehow Desire took hold of Aisha's body." "Is it reversible Zordon, will we get Aisha back?" "Adam I'm afraid not." All the

rangers just looked in stunned silence at Zordon. "The only way to see to Desires termination is the Sable." "What's that?" said Kim.

"The Sable is an ancient dagger and the only way to kill Desire." "But wouldn't it kill Aisha too?" "Yes Adam it will." "I don't believe

you; I know there's another way! There's got to be!" Adam left the rangers at the command center to go and think about Aisha

situation. He began to walk toward her house and when he got there he hesitantly knocked on the door. As he knocked on the door he

could her muffled voices. "What?" asked Aisha as she opened the door. "Hey" "Hi, replied Aisha sarcastically. May I help you?" "Can

I come in?" "Whatever." "I got to ask you something" Adam looked on the ground and noticed a Hollister shirt and white Nikes.

"Whose are those?" "Oh, those are…" then another guy that Adam has never seen before walked in and put his arms around Aisha

waist and kissed her on the neck. "Adam meet James, James Adam." "What's up? Replied the stranger. I see you later girl. The

stranger then turned Aisha around and frenched kissed her for what seemed like an eternity for Adam. "Bye" said Aisha to her friend.

Then the stranger left. Aisha sat down on her couch. "So did you want another one on one with me?" "No" "your lost." "I just wanted

to say hi." "You could've said hi over the phone." Aisha turned on her TV and she clicked over to AMC where the Exorcist was

playing. "Don't you just love this movie Adam? I mean the way she's possessed." "Like you?" "What do you mean by that?" Aisha said

as she got up and walked over to Adam. "Are you talking about what you see on TV?" "Yeah exactly like what's on TV." "Then

you're right." With an uppercut to Adams jaw, he went flying through a wall. "Too bad you found out though. Your gonna be in a hell of

a lot pain when you come to."


	5. fighting against a friend

Ch.5

I used to own the power rangers but I lost the papers claiming them. So I don't own them now.

It was around 8 PM when Adam came to. He was in a lot of after getting punched through a wall. He then teleported back to the

Command Center. The other rangers were still there trying to find someway to save Aisha. "Hey guys" Adam said as he collapse to the

floor. "Adam! Rocky cried, what happened to you?" "Aisha. I went over to her house and she punched me through a wall." "Huh?"

"You heard me Billy" said Adam in a drunken daze. "I think, no I know that you have a concussion. You should lie down." "Ok" said

Adam as he stretched out on the floor of the command center. "Ai, yi, yi!" "Alpha quiet down, he needs to rest." "Sorry Zordon." "I

think we need to go after Desire while we can." "But Tommy your arm." "Naw Kim I'm ok" "are you sure?" "Yeah." "Zordon what do

you think?" "Go rangers and may the power protect you!" (Tommy-white tiger, Kim- pterodactyl, rocky- tyrannosaurus, Billy-

triceratops!) "Well the locator scan said she was here. Keep your guard up." "For what Tommy, I hope you aren't afraid of me." "No

Desire we aren't." "Oh by the way how's your arm Tommy?" "Its fine but you won't be! I want you to meet Sable." "How did you get

that?" Desire said in a squeaky voice. Tommy moved out in front of Desire while rocky shot her in the back wit his power gun. "Ump!

Desire cried as she fell to the ground. You're gonna pay for that you bastard!" Desire flipped herself off the ground and landed in front

of rocky. "How do you like your balls Rocky? Hard or soft?" "Ahhh!" yelled rocky in pain as Desire began to crush his male parts. Kim

grabbed Desire in a head lock and held her there. Desire flipped Kim on her back on to the hard cold concrete which instantly knocked

Kim out. "Kim!" Tommy cried. "Tommy, go look after Kim!" "Oh, look at Billy, the nerd that won't get laid in his life! Ha!" "That

doesn't hurt me at all Desire." Billy! Tommy yelled, catch!" Tommy threw the Sable towards Billy who caught it but soon dropped it

when Desire kicked him in his stomach cracking his ribs. All of the rangers were down except for Tommy. He delivered a punch to

Desires gut. The he picked up the Sable and was about to stab Desire, when she gave him a powerful push that sent him flying into the

windshield of a car. "Whew, it feels good to be bad!" "Ai, yi, yi! Adam wake up, the rangers need you." "Where am I?" "Zordon he's

still out of it." "Stand back alpha I've got something." Zordon said in his bold voice. "Splash!" "Adam?" "Yeah, Zordon why am I wet?"

"That doesn't matter, go help the others." "Right! It's morphin time!" "It's not over yet Desire!" "Come on Adam, put up or shut up!"

"You ain't said nothing yet" replied Adam. Desire ran full speed to Adam and tackled him in his ribs. Adam landed hard on the street.

"Look at who's on top just like the other night." "Yeah, but this time it's different. You're dead!" "Huh?" before Desire could figure out

what Adam meant the Sable plunged into Aisha's back with warm blood trickling down. "Adam?" "Aisha?" "Yeah, you did it and I'm

proud of you." "You're gonna make it babe just hold on! Aisha, Aisha, Aisha!"


	6. she's back!

Ch.6

No, still no ownership of the power rangers.I like reviews keep them coming please!

A few days later at the Angel Grove hospital all the rangers were around a hospital bed surrounded by flowers and get well balloons.

"Aisha I'm so happy you're back!" "It's good to be back Kim." "It wouldn't have been the same without you." "Thanks Tommy and

I'm so sorry about your arm. I'm sorry about what I did to all of you." "Hey, it wasn't your fault." The door opened up to Aisha's room

and Adam walked in with a teddy bear and a dozen red roses. "Hey guys." "Hey Adam" responded the others. "We better get going;

we've been here for a long time." "Rocky is right we should go." "Ok, thanks for stopping by." The four rangers left Adam and Aisha

alone. "Hey Adam." "Hey Aisha. You feeling well?" "Yeah, it's great to be myself again." "We should talk about what happened that

night, if you remember." "I remember and I thought it was fantastic. I guess it's a fitting time for me to tell you that I like you Adam a

lot." "You do?" "Yes, every since Stone Canyon." "Aisha I've been waiting for you to day those words forever. I like you too." Adam

said as he walked over to Aisha's bed side and sat down beside her. "Can I… can I kiss you?" "You have before." "But that wasn't

the real you." "Technically yeah." "So this can be our first real kiss." Adam kissed Aisha. "I can get use to this" Aisha said. "Me too!"

Adam said. They both begin to laugh. The End!


End file.
